Thor: The Dark World
by xGeekyNerdGirl1994x
Summary: Join Meria as she helps Thor save the Nine Realms alongside her husband, Loki. How will her adventure unfold? Read and find out. Third installment of the My MCUverse. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**All right everyone, I'm back with my third installment of this series. Thanks everyone for all of the support with this series. It means a lot to me and it's so fun for me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of the characters you know. I only own Meria and the plot alterations I made to fit the story.**

**On with the story.**

_**3rd Person POV**_

Loki was brought to the Throne Room, chained in shackles, guarded by soldiers. Frigga was in the room and saw Loki come in. "Loki."

"Hello Mother, have I made your proud?" Loki asked with sarcasm.

"Please, don't make this worse." Frigga pleaded.

"Define worse." Loki shot back. He didn't know how this could get any worse. He hadn't seen Meria since their departure from Earth. They had been separated since their arrival in Asgard. It made him furious.

"Enough!" Odin commanded. "I will speak to the prisoner alone." Frigga looked at Loki and then left the room, leaving Loki, Odin, and the guards.

It was quiet for a moment before Loki did a mock curt and did a small laugh. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about?"

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go, there is war, ruin and death." Odin said, looking down at his son.

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God. Just like you." Loki answered.

"We are not Gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do." Odin said.

"Give or take 5,000 years." Loki joked.

"All this because Loki desired...a throne." Odin said.

"It is my birthright!" Loki shot at him.

"Your birthright..." Odin yelled. "Was to die!" Loki's expression changed to a pang of hurt but he wouldn't let his face slip. "Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

"If I'm for the axe, then for Mercy's sake, just swing it." Loki said, tired of this conversation and he didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just..." Loki paused for a moment before, "I don't love them."

"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive, and you'll never see her again." Odin explained. "You'll spend the rest of your days in the dungeon."

"What about my wife?" Loki asked worried about her fate.

"She'll have her own dungeon in a separate hall." Odin explained. Loki's eyes widened in horror.

"Please don't." Loki quickly said before he was taken away. Odin stopped the guards. "Please, I could care less what becomes of me but don't make Meria pay for crimes that are not hers to pay. She was kidnapped and made to help me or she would have died." Loki explained. Hopefully, Odin would see reason.

Odin had been quiet for a moment. "Shame the only time you show compassion is for her. Fine, she will be under arrest and banned from leaving the castle. Her most powerful magic will be sealed and you will have no contact with her." He finished.

"Fine." Loki said although disappointed he won't her see anytime soon, but he would rather that than her rot in a cell alone. Odin then motioned for the guards to take Loki away.

_**Meria's POV**_

I sat in a prison cell with my eyes closed and suddenly my cell was open and guards walked in. "It is time for your sentencing." The guard said. I sighed and stood up. I held my arms out and they shackled them, as well as around my neck. I didn't even flinch.

I was taken from the cell and taken to the throne room. At this point, I didn't care what happened to me. There was no regret with anything I did. I would own up to my actions and accept the punishment that would befall me. The only thing that hurt is that Loki wouldn't be next to me or near me.

We soon arrived and I was brought in front of Odin. "Meria, it hurts me to see you in this position."

"Yeah, well things certainly were not in our control." I said.

"After much thought, you will not be sent to the dungeons, you will be put under arrest and stripped of your magic. You will not be allowed to leave the palace." Odin explained. My eyes widened.

"But I've murdered people in cold blood. I tried to help Loki take over Midgard." I said in disbelief.

"Not by your choice as Loki told me." Odin said.

"You're actually taking his word?" I asked confused.

"He has never lied about you and it's the only time he shows compassion." Odin explained. "But the cost is you are to never see him." He finished. I froze in disbelief.

"What is to happen to him?" I asked becoming angry.

"He is to be locked in the dungeons for the rest of his days." Odin answered. My heart broke at the thought. He motioned for the guards to take me away. I felt them tug me away but I didn't notice. I could never see Loki again?

I was brought to Loki and I's old chamber and I sat on the bed. Frigga then came in with special wrist shackles that would cut off my magic. She sat next to me as the guards took all the chains off of me. "Meria, may I?" I just nodded and held my hands up. She placed the shackles on each wrist and I felt my magic become cut off. "Meria dear. Look at me." I looked at her and I felt her swipe her thumb under my eye. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"Mother, I won't ever see him again." I said, breaking down. Frigga placed her arms around me as I broke down.

"Yes you will dear." Frigga comforted.

"But Odin has forbidden it." I said.

"Since when have you ever obeyed him?" Frigga said adding a little sass. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I promise you. I will do everything in my power to find a way for you to see him." She said. I nodded and smiled. "I also made sure that Loki is as comfortable as he can be."

"Thank you, Mother." I said. She kissed my forehead and stood up.

"Get some rest." She said and she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**All right guys and gals. I'm back with the next chapter of my story. Sorry for the late update and thank you for being so patient with me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Means so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any characters you recognize. They belong to the wonderful Stan Lee, Marvel and Disney. I just like to play with them. I only own Meria.**

Tonight would be a feast to celebrate Thor bringing peace to the Nine Realms. It was sickeningly sweet. I was gonna skip the feast but Frigga was adamant about me coming and being with everyone. I relented and wore a dark purple sleeveless dress that semi resembled Frigga dress. I then put my hair up in a ponytail and black boots.

I then walked to the dining hall and saw everyone joking and laughing. I felt so out of place here. Once upon a time, Loki and I would be in the middle joking with everyone. I felt eyes on me and saw Thor looking at me. I could see surprisement and relief in his eyes. I looked at the floor and then left. I needed some air. I walked to a balcony near the banquet hall and just looked at the stars.

"Meria." I heard. I looked and saw Thor come up next to me. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Yeah, sleeping comfortably in my room while Loki rots in a dungeon. I'm doing just fine." I said annoyed with it all. Thor gave me a surprised look, probably from the outburst. I sighed and said, "Forgive me. I'm frustrated with everything."

"What happened, Meria?" Thor asked.

"Loki talked Odin out of putting me in a dungeon and I was put under arrest and my magic stripped." I explained.

"There is something else, isn't there." Thor asked.

"Odin has forbid me of seeing Loki ever again." I said, trying not to cry.

"Forgive me, Meria. I wish there was something I could do." Thor said. I shook my head.

"There is nothing you can do. I just have to accept it." I said.

"In my opinion, she should be rotting in a prison cell herself." We heard from behind and I already knew who it was. Thor and I turned around and saw Sif standing there with pure hatred in her eyes towards me. Glad to see this hasn't changed any.

"Sif, don't." Fandral said as he and Volstagg came into view.

"No, she needs to hear this. You helped Loki take over the throne and played pretend Queen. Then you have the audacity to help Loki again and take over Midgard, and took innocent peoples lives. You should be in the dungeons." Sif said angrily.

"Sif, none of it was Meria's fault in Midgard." Thor tried to explain but I shook my head.

"No, just because I was held against my will doesn't give me excuses." I said. I looked at her and smirked, "Actually, it was fun. I enjoyed causing so much chaos on Midgard."

"You witch." Sif said, getting ready to come at me but Fandral and Volstagg held her back.

"If you will excuse me. I'm turning in. Oh, and Sif, thanks for the compliment." I said as I walked away, smirking. I mean, technically, I was a witch in a sense. It was always so fun pissing off Sif.

The next day, I decided to spend some time in the library. It's not like there's much for me to do around this place. Suddenly the doors slammed open and Thor and Odin came into the library. I then saw a woman who wore a dress and had brown hair. I knew who this was.

"Thor, Odin, what a surprise." I said intrigued. It was always a shock to see Odin and Thor step one foot in the library. Of course, Thor would rather fight than read and Odin wouldn't come in unless he absolutely had to.

"Meria, now is not a good time." Thor said and I raised my hands up in surrender.

"Wait, Meria, Loki's wife?" The woman said shocked.

"Pleasure to meet you in person Jane Foster." I introduced. She suddenly walked up to me and saw her raise her hand. Oh no. I quickly grabbed her hand and turned her around, putting her in an arm lock, with just enough force to make her stop but not hurt her.

"Meria!" Thor exclaimed. Suddenly, black and red swirled around Jane and I was suddenly thrown backward and I hit a wall and slid to the ground.

"Owww." I groaned as I slowly stood up. Thor was holding onto Jane as she composed herself. "What was that power?"

"She has the Aether inside of her." Odin explained as they approached a book on the stand. I walked to the table as did Thor and Jane. "There are relics that predate the universe itself. What lies within her appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn, as they will have a dusk. But before that dawn, the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged." Odin then opened the book.

Thor walked over and said, "'Before the eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away your light.' These were the stories mother told us as children."

"Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones." Odin said. I looked at him intrigued. The Tesseract was one of those relics. "The Aether is fluid, and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter, and seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed, my father, Bor, finally triumphed; ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years."

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"He killed them all." Odin answered.

"Are you certain? The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them, and yet here it is." Thor asked, concerned.

"The Dark Elves are dead." Odin confirmed.

"Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?" Jane asked.

"No, it does not." Odin answered. This is becoming quite interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

After the little meeting with Odin and the others, I decided to return to my chambers and relax a little. What I would give to go into town and just enjoy nature but that was not gonna happen any time soon, unfortunately. I was curious to get to know Jane Foster, but that wouldn't happen either because apparently brother-dear didn't enjoy how I treated her, despite her trying to attack me first.

A few hours later, there was a knock on my door. "Enter." I said as I read my book. The door opened and Frigga walked into the room. "Mother, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm glad to see that one of my favorite prisoners still consider me a mother." Frigga said with a small smile. I looked at her confused and was about to ask her what she meant but she waved it off and sat next to me. "I'm going to infuse my magic with you and it should give you a few moments to create an image of yourself to visit Loki." My eyes widened and my heart sped up.

"I can see Loki?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. I felt like crying, I was so happy. "Thank you so much, mother." I said hugging her. She hugged me back and placed her hands on mine.

"Just hold still one moment, dear." She said as she closed her eyes. I closed mine as well and I felt her magic flow through me. Her magic was gentle to the touch, just like a mother's touch. She soon let go of my hands as her magic settled into me. "This will buy you 30 minutes with him. That is all I can give you." She explained. I nodded.

"I shall make the most of it, Mother." I said. "Thank you again." She nodded before kissing my forehead and took her leave. I sat criss-cross on my bed and felt a part of me transfer to the dungeons and into Loki's room. His back was too me and I smiled happily, "You still look quite dashing, my love."

Loki quickly spun around and his eyes widened in surprise but I could see happiness there as well. "Meria, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here." He walked towards me to put his hand on my cheek but his hand went through me. It hurt me that I couldn't feel him.

"Frigga gave me some of her magic to create an image to visit you." I said, trying to touch his arm but that didn't work either. "I miss you so much."

"And I you. How are you being treated?" Loki asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Bored, but I'm okay." I answered. "What about you?"

"Fit for a king." Loki said sarcastically as he laid on the single bed. "But as long as you are well, I can deal with it."

"Loki, I wish you wouldn't have done what you did for me. I would have rather lived in a cell than have a luxurious arrest." I said, sitting next to him.

"Meria, I could not bear to see you rot in a cell. You deserve so much better than that." Loki said, sitting up and leaning close to me. "Besides, we would have been separated in the dungeons as well. Odin had already told me so." He finished. I looked at him shocked and angry. How could Odin? Loki leaned forward and kissed where my forehead would be.

"I wish I could feel you." I said, tears escaping.

"One day, my beautiful wife." Loki said. We both could suddenly hear a commotion coming from one of the cells further down the hall. We both stood and walked to the cell wall. There was soon an explosion and the guards rushed over. Suddenly, a riot breaks out as a tall creature broke the cell walls and prisoners escape. I stood beside Loki as the creature stopped in front of his cell. There was an intense staring contest and I actually hoped that the creature would break his cell so Loki could escape and I could find him. Then the creature turns away and goes to leave. Dammit...

"You might want to take the stares to the left." Loki said to the creature. The creature looked at him a moment and then left. I suddenly felt the magic slipping and my image began disappearing.

"Loki." I said as tears escaped once more.

"Don't worry, my Queen." Loki said quietly. "I will see you again." I nodded and kissed his cheek, well, kiss it as best as I could. Loki gave me a fond smile and I disappeared.

I awoke in my room and let the tears fall. I wish I could have stayed longer. I then stood up and changed into my armor. This armor was sleeveless since there would have been no way to wear my usual long-sleeved attire. It was black with purple designs flowing through it. I put on my boots and grabbed my weapons. I was fortunate they allowed me to keep my weapons. I left my room to go and help the others.

I decided to join up with Frigga since I used to be her protector when she traveled outside of Asgard. This was during the early years before Loki and I were engaged and was originally supposed to marry Thor. I soon found them.

"Mother." I said as I reached them. Frigga looked at me and motioned for me to follow her. On our way to Frigga's chambers, she explained to me her plan and I nodded, though I was unsure of it. It was times like this I wish I had my magic.

We soon arrived at her chambers and got ready for any threat that came our way. I grabbed my daggers and got ready. Suddenly, the door to her chambers were opened and a creature walked through the door. A Dark Elf. No doubt it was Malekith. I took my position in front of Jane as Frigga walked closer.

"Stand down, creature, and you may still survive this." Frigga said with confidence.

"I have survived worse, woman." Malekith shot back.

"Who are you?" Frigga asked.

"I am Malekith, and I would have what is mine." Malekith answered. I knew it. Frigga looked at us with a knowing look and I ushered Jane backwards and further away. Malekith walked closer and Frigga swung her sword across his face. He took his own sword and they fought.

Frigga was doing beautifully and even got the upper hand until that creature from the dungeons grabbed Frigga and disarmed her, pinning her to his body as he held a sword against her back. Malekith then went towards us and I went into action by throwing one of my daggers at him which he quickly dodged. I rushed at him and tried to stab him with my knife but he caught me. I fought back but he eventually overpowered me and I went sliding across the floor in pain from a well placed kick.

Malekith then went after Jane but when he reached her, she disappeared. Good, he fell for it. "Witch! Where is the Aether?!" Malekith yelled at Frigga.

"I'll never tell." Frigga said.

"I believe you." Malekith said. My instincts went into overdrive and I threw a dagger at the creature that held Frigga prisoner but before the dagger could hit it, he plunged the sword through Frigga's back. My dagger hitting him on the shoulder. He flinched and recoiled at the sudden pain.

I heard a familiar yell and watched a burst of lightning from Mjolnir and hit Malekith right in the face, darkening the side of his face. He and Algrim began to flee. I quickly shot up and threw one of my daggers at the same time Thor threw his hammer. My dagger missed as Thor's hammer hit the creature's shoulder. Suddenly, a ship took off with them on it. I looked at Frigga as Odin approached his wife and held her in his arms. The tears fell as I slid to the floor and cried. She had been the only woman I considered a mother and now she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. So sorry for the late update. I feel like I've been apologizing a lot but the past few months have been busy. Finally got back to work after this whole Covid-19 stuff and they had me working all month with no days off. But I'm back and I'll be posting two chapters for you all today to apologize. Thanks for the awesome reviews and everyone who favorited and followed this story. Means so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor: The Dark World. It belongs to Disney, Marvel Studios and the wonderful Mr. Stan Lee. I only own Meria and some of the plot modifications.**

Tonight, a funeral was to be held for Frigga and the other fallen soldiers and citizens of Asgard. I was still in shock over her death. It wasn't fair at all. She didn't deserve to die. I walked over to my desk and went through my jewelry box and found a necklace that she had given me as a wedding gift. I hadn't worn it in years. I placed it around my neck and held it close. I would never take the necklace off for as long as I lived.

I needed to talk to Odin, I had to be at her funeral. I left my room and headed to the throne room and found Odin. "Allfather." I said lowly.

"What is it, Meria? I have much to do." Odin said, not even looking at me.

"Allfather, I request to be at Frigga's funeral." I requested. "It was my fault. I couldn't protect her or save her in time." I went on, tears escaping my eyes. Odin stopped at what he was doing and turned to me, assessing me. I had no reason to lie. Not about this.

"Allow her, Father." Thor said as he walked up. "Mother cared for Meria as her own daughter. I think Mother would be devastated if Meria were not present." Thor explained. I gave him a grateful look. Odin sighed and said, "Fine. You will be allowed to attend."

"Thank you, Allfather." I said while bowing. I was so grateful. Odin dismissed us and we walked along the hall. "Thank you, Thor. You did not have to vouch for me though." I said looking at him.

"Meria, despite your actions, you are still family. You have every right to be there. You and Loki." Thor said the last part solemnly. I agreed.

"Has Loki been informed yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, but they are sending a soldier to tell him the news." Thor said. I nodded. Loki was gonna be devastated. No matter what he said, he still loved Frigga more than anything. She was the one person besides me, he could never hate. She was his world.

Later that night, we all gathered at the Waterfront and I stood next to Thor and Jane. The citizens of Asgard behind us. We watched Frigga's boat float to the open water and I felt tears fall. Thor wrapped his other arm around me and I leaned against him. I gave a cautious look to Jane but she nodded, understanding that I needed the comfort. Once her boat was far enough out, Odin signaled for the archer to send a burning arrow to her boat and setting it on fire. Hundreds more arrows flew through the air, lighting the other fallen soldiers and citizens.

Her vessel continued closer to the edge of the waterfall. Odin struck his staff on the ground, and the boat floated over the edge and her spirit becoming one with the stars. The citizens then sent orbs into the sky as tribute to the lost of loved ones.

After the funeral, I decided to take a walk around the palace, everything running through my head. If only I had been quicker, I may have been able to save her and she would still be here. "I'm sorry, Frigga. I'm so sorry." I cried out.

"Meria, you shouldn't blame yourself." Thor said as he walked up to me.

"I should. I should have been faster. I was right there, Thor. I should have been able to save her!" I yelled out angrily. I could feel some of my magic seeping through out of anger.

"Meria, it was not your fault. You know Mother would not want you blaming yourself for her death. She knew the risks but she still fought." Thor said, putting his hands on my shoulder. "She would have been proud of you." He finished. I knew he was right but I wasn't ready to accept it yet.

"What did you need, Thor?" I asked. There had to be a reason he sought me out or he would be with Jane right now.

"I need your help to get Jane out of here. Father has made her a prisoner." Thor explained. "He plans on having Malekith come attack us again and possibly destroy us." My eyes widened at what Odin had planned. I knew he was grieving but this was a suicide mission.

"Fine. I'll help you." I said. "I'd rather not see anymore bloodshed." I agreed. Thor nodded and I followed Thor to a tavern. Thor had explained his plan to me if everyone was on board and I was excited for it. We sat at a table in the back and then Heimdall ended up joining us. He took a seat and removed his helmet.

"You're not in Odin's war council?" I asked, surprised to see him here.

"The Bifrost is closed by your father's orders. No one is to come or to go. We face an enemy that is invisible, even to me. What use is a guardian such as that?" Heimdall explained.

"Malekith will return, you know this. But we need your help." Thor said.

"I cannot over-rule my King's wishes. Not even for you two." Heimdall answered.

"We're not asking you to." I said.

"The realms need their Allfather strong and unchallenged, whether he is or not. But he is blinded, Heimdall. By hatred and by grief."

"As are we all." Heimdall agreed.

"Well, we see clearly enough." Thor said and I nodded. What Odin was doing was reckless and unnecessary. He was risking all of our people's lives and it had to be stopped. Asgard has suffered enough for one day.

"The risks are too great." Heimdall said.

"Everything that we do from here on is a risk, there is no other way." Thor replied.

Heimdall was quiet for a moment before he said, "What do you require of me?"

"What I'm about to ask you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death. Malekith knew the Aether was here, he can sense its power. If we do nothing, he will come for it again, but this time lay waste to all of Asgard." We talked and then left to go gather the Warriors Three and Sif.  
Once everyone was in the same room, Sif and I gave each other untrustful looks, which wasn't anything new. "We must move Jane off-world." Thor said and we listened to him.

"The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away in the vault." Sif said.

"There are other paths off Asgard. Ways known only to a few." Heimdall said.

"One, actually." Thor summed up. My heart beat faster at the thought of my husband. The others realized what he is talking about and Volstagg goes, "No."

"Loki is the only one who knows the path to The Dark World. I know most of his secret paths but I never traveled through that one. I know where it is but I can't navigate it." I explained it. I could hear Sif scoff at that but I chose to ignore her. Now was not the time for a petty fight.

"He will betray you." Fandral said before he looked at me and said, "No offense. Just speaking from experience." I just shrugged.

"I know he will, honestly." I said nonchalantly, "What else would you expect from him?" I spoke the truth. I knew my husband better than most.

"He will try." Thor agreed.

"But what then? Your lovely mortal is being guarded by a legion of Einherjar guards who will see you coming from miles away." Fandral said.

"He won't be the one who comes for her." I said, looking at Sif as did Thor.

"And what of the Allfather?" Sif asked, noticeable displeasure on her face at having to get Jane. Someone is jealous.

"It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against authority." Heimdall answered.

"Assuming you can get Loki's help and you can free this mortal, what good would it do? We'd all be dead the minute we step one foot outside the palace." Volstagg asked this time.

"That, my friend, is why we won't be leaving by foot." Thor said.

"There's a ship that crashed into the Throne Room. We can use that to escape." I explained this go around. We then went over the rest of the plan with everyone and we were set to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor: The Dark World. It belongs to Disney, Marvel Studios and the wonderful Mr. Stan Lee. I only own Meria and some of the plot modifications.**

We all left to do our parts. Thor and I left together and made up a meeting place since I couldn't go near the prison cells due to Odin's rules so Thor would go by himself. As I waited on him, I pulled a pin out of my hair and began picking the locks of my shackles. While in my room, I began infusing what little magic I could use into pins that would help me unlock the shackles. I soon had the first one done and I started working on the second one. I got the second off and I felt my magic flow through me.

As I relished in the feel of my magic, I heard footsteps coming my way. I smiled when I saw Thor and Loki heading my way. I rushed toward them and quickly jumped into Loki's arms and kissed him. He kissed back just as passionately. "I missed you so much."

"And I you." Loki said.

"Meria. You did not do what I think you did." Thor said. I looked at Thor and saw what he was looking at. My wrists, which were now shackle-free. I smirked.

"Did you really think I would wear those things the whole time." I said while shrugging. "I put it off on the off-chance that I was deemed a good girl and maybe get them removed. But I had a back-up plan." Thor groaned and Loki laughed.

"This is why you are my wife and no one elses." Loki said with one of his mischievous grins. I smirked back.

"We need to go." Thor said, giving up and leaving. Loki and I both chuckled and followed, our hands intertwined.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?" Loki asked.

"If you keep speaking, I just might." Thor said, already annoyed at Loki. I couldn't help but relish in their bickering.

"Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here." Loki said as he shape-shifted into an Einherjar guard. "Is this better?" Loki joked.

"It's better company at least." Thor shot back. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I didn't see the look Loki sent me.

"Still, we could be less conspicuous." Loki as he changed back into his form and turned Thor into me! "Mmm brother, you look ravishing." Thor looked down at his body and I blushed. Did he have to do this now?

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form." Thor said and I busted out laughing. Loki sent me a smirk and I stopped and looked down at my body and realized I looked like Thor!

"Really Loki?!" I asked exasperated. Loki chuckled before changing me back into myself. I was gonna get him.

"Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much." Loki said before changing Thor back into himself and Loki turned into the man out of time, Captain America. "Oh, this is much better. Woah! Costume's a bit much, it's so tight!" He said. Just imagining Loki in a tight outfit did not sit well in my mind, and not in a bad way. It was gonna make me hot and bothered. "But the confidence!" He continued. "I can feel the righteousness surging! Hey, wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism?" Loki continued as he began walking backwards. It was quite entertaining. "God bless America..."

Thor suddenly grabbed Loki by the mouth and slammed him into a pillar. I quickly hid behind another pillar as two guards walked by and luckily, they didn't see us or hear Loki's voice. Once they were gone, I walked over to Thor and Loki and Loki said, "You can at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something!" Thor just looked at him and then I heard metal. "At last, a little common sense." I then heard a snap and looked as Loki pulled his arms up, revealing a pair of handcuffs.

"I thought you liked tricks." Thor said as he laughed and continued on. I snorted as I followed behind, Loki beside me. Loki then looked at me.

"Meria." He said in a low voice. I looked at him curiously. "Did Mother suffer?" He asked. I looked down at the floor and shook my head.

"No...the pierce was quick. She didn't suffer." I said solemnly.

"Meria, I know that look." Loki said, grabbing my hand. "Do not blame yourself."

"Loki, you weren't there. I wasn't fast enough. I should have been able to save her. It was my fault." I said as I kept my face to the ground. I felt Loki stop me and placed his hand on my cheek, despite his hands being cuffed together, and made me look at him.

"Meria, there was nothing that could be done. You did everything in your power." Loki said. "Don't let that guilt consume you. Let it feed you for vengeance." He continued. I just nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"Let's go." Thor said. He was being considerate at least to let us talk a moment.

We soon arrived at the meeting point for Sif and Jane. Jane looked at Loki and she walked quicker while saying, "You're-,"

"I'm Loki." Loki introduced. "You may have heard of me." She suddenly slapped him in the face. I couldn't help but wince at the slap. Just think, that could have been me if she actually touched me. Loki then looked back while laughing and looked at Thor, "I like her."

"How did you end up marrying him?" Jane asked me, annoyed. I just shrugged.

"He has his charms." I said and Loki grinned at me.

Suddenly, guards showed up and yelled out, "There they are! Take them!" Thor went to step towards them but Sif stopped him and said, "I'll hold them off. Take her."

"Thank you." Thor said and Thor ushered Jane away. Loki and I were about to follow when suddenly, I pulled my dagger out and it clashed with Sif's sword, in front of Loki's neck. Sif and I glared at each other when Sif said, "Betray him and I'll kill you."

Loki chuckled at that before he said, "It's good to see you too, Sif." Sif pulled her sword away and I put my dagger back in its sheath and Loki and I followed behind Thor. I seethed at what Sif did. "It's fine, my dear. You might want to calm down. Your eyes are purple." He said while grabbing my hand. The coolness of his skin calming me down.

We all soon arrived at the Throne Room to where the Elves ship still sat. Volstagg came from hiding to greet Thor. "I will give you as much time as I can."

"Thank you, my friend." Thor said. Jane and Volstagg nod at each other and when Loki and I walk past him, Volstagg stops Loki and says, "If you even think about betraying him..." What is it with everyone threatening Loki?

"You'll kill me? Evidently, there will be a line." Loki finished for him as we headed to the ship. Loki and I got inside and watched Thor begin pushing random buttons to try and start the ship. I stood next to Jane as I watched. "I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing."

"I said, 'How hard could it be?'" Thor corrected. I just sighed and watched them amused.

"Well, whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster." Loki commented.

"Shut up, Loki." Thor shot back.

"You must have missed something." Loki said.

"No, I didn't." Thor said as he began pounding on the buttons, "I'm pressing every button on this thing." He emphasized by pounding on them even more.

"No, don't hit it." Loki argued. "Just press it gently." Thor got even more irritated. I sighed and walked over, pressing certain buttons and the ship turned on. Loki and Thor looked at me shocked.

I just smirked and said, "Someone had to learn how to be a pilot at some point."

"I love you." Loki said. I smiled as Thor took over. I explained what button did what before letting him take control and stood back next to Jane. Once Thor began moving the ship, he hit a crap load of columns and I started to regret letting Thor pilot the thing.

"I think you missed a column." Loki deadpanned. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Shut up!" Thor yelled. He was able to control it enough to fly out of the Throne Room and into the blue skies of Asgard. I couldn't help but admire the view, until Thor had trouble piloting the ship.

"Look, why don't you let Meria take over. She's clearly the better pilot." Loki suggested.

"I can pilot it just fine." Thor shot back. Suddenly, I saw Jane begun to fall to the floor. Uh oh, I quickly grabbed her and lowered her to the ground.

"Oh dear. Is she dead?" Loki asked intrigued.

"Jane!" Thor yelled.

"I'm okay." Jane said as she laid her head on my shoulder. It was kind of uncomfortable for me but I just let her rest next to me. She clearly needed it. Suddenly, Thor got close to a building and took the top of the building right off. Loki was gonna comment but Thor quickly said, "Not a word."

I looked through the rearview of the ship and saw Asgardian ships beginning to follow us. "Now they're following us." Loki commented. Just as he said that, the skiffs began firing at us. "Now they're firing at us!"

"Yeah, thank you for the commentary, Loki, it's not at all distracting!" Thor yelled at him. These two and their bickering although I did find it endearing and amusing. Thor flew the ship towards the tunnel but the wing sliced right through the neck of King Bor's statue. Oh, that was gonna piss off Odin.

"Well done. You just decapitated your grandfather." Loki exclaimed and I laughed. I should not have laughed but it was too funny. Thor finally left the city and flew over the water, next to a bridge that went towards the mountains. It was almost time. I moved from Jane's side and stood next to Loki. "You know, this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!" Loki yelled out in frustration. I just rolled my eyes at his tantrum.

"Now Meria." Thor said. I charged up some magic in my hand and used it against Loki, the magic pushing him out of the ship as I heard him yell. I quickly ran and jumped out of the ship. I winced as Loki landed on his back in the skiff that Fandral had acquired. I landed on one knee and rolled onto the skiff, Thor landing behind us with Jane in his arms.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki." Fandral joked while laughing. I couldn't help but laugh at that. There was a reason Fandral was my best friend. "And yours was simply beautiful landing Meria."

"Thanks." I said proud of the landing. Loki glared for a moment at Fandral until I nudged Loki with my boot. Loki looked up as the Harrow Ship was chased by the Skiffs.

"You lied to me." Loki said looking at Thor. "I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway." Thor said back. Loki took hold of the tiller and he began grinning in glee. It had been a long time since I've seen him grin in happiness. It was endearing. Suddenly another Skiff showed up and began firing at us, Loki steering to dodge the fire, then lifted the skiff higher. "Fandral."

"Right." Fandral said. He looked at me and said jokingly, "Make sure you keep your husband out of trouble." I just smiled and said, "No promises." Fandral chuckled before saying, "For Asgard." He took hold of a rope and dropped off the edge of the skiff, using the rope to swing onto the pursuing skiff. He knocked out the soldiers and saluted us. We were almost home-free.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Sorry, it's been forever since I've posted a chapter for this fic. So to make it up to you all, I've decided to post the last three chapters of this story and hopefully get started on the next entry. Hope you all enjoy these last few chapters and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor: The Dark World. It belongs to Disney, Marvel Studios and the wonderful Mr. Stan Lee. I only own Meria and some of the plot modifications.**

Loki steered the skiff to a rocky mountain peak, where there was a small cave. "Loki..." Thor said nervously.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it." Loki said as we got closer to the cave. I kneeled down to brace for the impact.

"Are you mad?" Thor asked. Did he really need to ask that?

"Possibly." Loki answered honestly. Loki steered into the cave and the edges of the skiff hit the sides of the cave. I looked amazed as crystals began lighting up, that reminded me of the Bifrost. Suddenly we were transported onto the black sands of Svartalfheim. "Ta-da!" Loki said and I giggled.

The skiff glided over the terrain as Thor covered Jane up as she slept. I sat next to Loki and watched. Loki then shook his head and said, "What I could do with the power that flows through those veins."

"It would consume you." Thor said. He had a point. I don't think I could bear seeing Loki get consumed with that power.

"She's holding up alright. For now." Loki said.

"She's strong in ways you'd never even know." Thor said. I had to admit, the girl was stubborn and she had, what was it that Midgardians called it, spunk?

"Say goodbye." Loki said. I looked at him and knew what he meant.

"Not this day." Thor said, not looking at us.

"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready." Loki exclaimed, glancing at me. "The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you." He finished while standing up. I knew part of it was directed to me. He nor I would ever be ready if one of us dies, though it won't be anytime soon but one day, it will happen and it will be a devastating day for one of us.

"And will that satisfy you?" Thor asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature." Loki said.

"Surrender is not in mine." Thor replied back.

"The son of Odin..." Loki said and I knew things were gonna break down between the two.

"No. Not just of Odin." Thor rose and stepped towards Loki. "You think you alone were loved of Mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust."

"Trust?" Loki mocked. "Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die?" Loki asked angrily, blaming Thor for Frigga's death, despite the fact I was there before him.

"What help were you in your cell?" Thor asked, just as angrily.

"Who put me there?" Loki interrupted. "WHO PUT ME THERE?!" He yelled the second time. Thor leapt at Loki and knocked him back to the back of the skiff. Luckily I moved before they ran into me.

"You know damn well. You know damn well who!" Thor yelled back, about ready to hit him.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled out in frustration. They both stopped and looked at me. "We can blame each other all we want. I can blame myself, Loki can blame you, Thor, and you can blame Loki. But we all know who the real blame belongs to. We need to focus on stopping Malekith. It's what Frigga would want." I said, annoyed now.

"She's right, Mother wouldn't want us to fight." Thor said, backing off away from Loki. Loki was quiet for a moment before his face lightened up.

"Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked." Loki joked. I smiled as Thor and Loki half-laughed at each other. He had a point.

"I wish I could trust you." Thor said with a small smile and turned away from Loki. I looked at Loki and he had a look of regret. I walked over and kissed him on the cheek in support. Loki stood back up and said, "Trust my rage." We then decided on how to go about the plan to extract the Aether and destroy it.

As we glided over the remains of a ruined Dark Elf city, Jane woke up and began to rise, her eyes the color of blue. "Jane." Thor said a little worried. Jane moved to the bow and she suddenly says, "Malekith." Just then, an Ark appeared through the clouds in the distance. We arrived. We got off the skiff and we moved to a cliff and watched Malekith and the Dark Elves get off the Ark on the plains below. Thor then looked at us.

"All right. Are you ready?" Thor asked. Jane and I both nodded, although Jane didn't know the plan.

"I am." Loki answered. Thor and Loki stepped away from Jane to speak. Malekith had noticed us as I watched, standing near Jane. It was almost time for my part. I watched as Thor released Loki's hands and then suddenly, Loki stabbed Thor and threw him over the cliff.

"Thor! No!" Jane yelled and I quickly grabbed her and placed my hand around her mouth. I placed a magic barrier around me so the Aether couldn't send me flying backwards. I would not be fooled again. I jumped from the cliff while holding Jane. She struggled all the while and I placed a dagger to her neck, stopping her struggles.

"Do you really think I cared about Frigga? About anybody except for Meria?" Loki yelled. "All I ever wanted was you and Odin, dead at my feet!" Damn, if I didn't know the plan, I would have almost believed him, he was so convincing. Thor reached his hand out for his hammer, but Loki cut off Thor's hand to keep the hammer away. I walked beside Loki. "Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim, my wife Meria, and we bring you a gift!" I then threw Jane at their feet. "We ask only one thing in return. A good seat from which to watch Asgard burn."

The creature that slayed Frigga whispered something to Malekith in Elvish. "And why should I help the woman? She tried to kill us." Malekith accused. I had a feeling.

"Forgive me. I was under arrest and had no choice but to help them. I had to put on a facade. I want Asgard to burn and die. They have done nothing but put me through torture." I explained my case. "Besides, all my attacks were half-hearted. I just needed to do enough to put on a show." I said with a menacing smirk. It pays off when you spend so much time with the God of Mischief.

Malekith sized me up before nodding. Thank the Allfather, I convinced him. He then walked over to Thor and said, "Look at me." He nudged Thor with his foot. Thor rolled to his back with difficulty. Malekith raised an arm and lifted Jane into the air and began to draw the Aether from Jane. Once it was extracted, Jane fell to the ground as Thor yelled out, "Loki! Now!"

Loki released the magic on Thor's hand and we leaped over to Jane and shielded her as Thor called Mjolnir and tried to destroy the Aether. The Aether broke into small red pieces. Suddenly all the pieces began to float into the air and Malekith absorbed the Aether into him and began to leave. Just great. Loki and Thor tried to go after him, while I stayed with Jane, but the creature with Malekith, took a grenade of some kind and threw it at Jane and I. I quickly pushed Jane away as the grenade went off and I suddenly felt myself floating toward the black hole. The suction was so strong, I couldn't escape. I inched closer and thought, was this the end?

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me and get me out of the black hole. Thor and I landed on the ground and I groaned. "Meria!" Loki came next to me. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay." I replied. Thor then went off to fight the creature and Loki and I were left with the other Dark Elves. "When was the last time we did this?" I asked as we stood back-to-back.

"Much too long." Loki replied. The Elves came at us and Loki and I quickly fought them off, tag teaming and alternating attacks. After we finished off the Elves, we watched as Thor was getting bested by the creature. Loki grabbed a huge blade and approached the creature from behind and quickly impales him. The creature turns and my world shatters as Loki gets impaled with the same blade.

"LOKI!" I yelled as I rushed forward. Suddenly one of the creatures grenades go off and he is sent through the black hole. I rushed to Loki's side as Thor goes to the opposite. I felt the tears fall as I lifted his upper body and held him to me.

"No, no, no.." Thor said in disbelief. "Oh, you fool, you didn't listen."

"I know...I'm a fool, I'm a fool." Loki stammered as he shook violently. I held him as close as I could.

"Stay with us, okay?" Thor asked.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Loki kept apologizing.

"Shh...It's okay." Thor said through his own tears. Loki's face calmed and he stopped shaking as his body turned a different color. "It's all right. I'll tell Father what you did here today."

"I didn't do it for him." Loki said. He then looked at me as my tears fell. "Meria," He started slowly as he placed his hand on my cheek. I placed my hand over his. "I love you. You were my...light. The main reason...I fought for...everything." Loki said.

"I love you as well, My King." I said through the tears.

"My Queen." Loki said and then his hand began slipping.

"No, Loki. Please, I can't lose you." I cried out in anguish. "Loki!" Thor screamed out in anguish himself and we just sat there for a while. Once we were calm, Thor placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Meria, we need to go." Thor said. I nodded and reluctantly laid Loki on the ground. I leaned over and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"I love you forever." I whispered. I got up and followed Thor and Jane to find Malekith. He would pay dearly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor: The Dark World. It belongs to Disney, Marvel Studios and the wonderful Mr. Stan Lee. I only own Meria and some of the plot modifications.**

Thor, Jane and I began traveling over the sands of Svartelfheim until a huge sandstorm hit. "Thor! Over there!" I yelled over the sand. Thor looked in the direction I was pointing too. I found a cave that we could take cover in until the storm passed. We went to the cave and went inside.

"He's gonna unleash it." Jane said, once we caught our breath. "Not just on Asgard or on a star. Malekith is going to destroy everything."

"How?" I asked, walking over to her.

"I saw him on Earth. Why would he go to Earth?" Jane asked confused.

Thor and I's eyes widened. "The Convergence." Thor answered this go around. Of course, it would be the perfect time because all the realms borders would be unstable.

"God. None of this would have happened if I hadn't found the Aether." Jane said guilty.

"Then Malekith would've only possessed it that much sooner." Thor reassured. He had a point. Malekith would have done everything in his power to acquire the Aether, even without Jane's help.

"I only found it because I was looking for you." Jane said, looking at Thor with love.

"Jane..." Thor said. It was sweet but at the same time, I resented it. I would never be able to do that with my husband ever again. He was gone and I was alone. Suddenly, we heard a musical sound coming from the cave.

"It's...Not me." Thor said confused.

"Nor I." I answered, sitting on a rock that was big enough for me. Jane reached into the pocket and pulled out a device that I saw on Midgard. I believe it was called a Cell Phone.

"Hello?" She asked over the device. She placed her phone in the air as this man named, Richard, was on the other side. Midgard's technology truly amazed me sometimes. She then noticed something on the ground and picked up a pair of keys and she smiled at us. "Come on!"

"Wait, where are we going?" Thor asked as we followed her. We walked further into the tunnel and we suddenly ended up what looked like Midgard. We followed Jane to a vehicle and we got in. I slid easily into the back seat as Thor had trouble getting into the car. "So, who's Richard?" Thor asked curiously.

"Really?" Jane asked in disbelief. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Clearly, it was a guy that Jane would have been seeing if she hadn't of found Thor. It was so simple to figure out, but of course, Thor could still be as dense as ever.

As we reached Jane's living quarters, we followed and went inside. I stood slightly behind Thor out of nervousness because I noticed Selvig was here and no doubt, there would be fear and mistrust. Thor awkwardly placed his hammer on the racks provided.

"Oh God, what is she doing here?" Selvig asked alarmed as he finally noticed me in the room.

"She's with me. She's helping us destroy the Aether and stop Malekith." Thor explained.

"How can we trust her?" He then paused for a moment before saying, "Your brother's not coming, is he?"

"Loki is dead." Thor said sadly. I looked at floor in sadness.

"Oh, thank God." Selvig said and we both looked at him in disbelief. How dare he? "I...I mean, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Thor said confused.

"And to answer your first question." I said, stepping forward. "I don't expect you to trust me but that monster is gonna pay for having my husband killed. You don't have to trust me, just trust my rage." I explained, taking the line that Loki told Thor not to long ago. The others look at me uneasily but don't say anything.

We all then took a seat around the table as we discussed what's going to take place. I sat between Thor and Jane since they were the only two that trusted me at the moment. I didn't care honestly. I was just here for one purpose. "Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the nine realms are connecting." Jane explained.

"Amplifying the weapon's impact. For each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The effect would be universal."

"Yes, but the alignment is only temporary." I added.

"He must be in exactly the right place at the right time." Thor added.

"Well, how do we know where that is?" Darcy asked.

"We follow the directions." Selvig said as he grabbed a map. "This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and the Ancients were there to see it." Selvig explained. He cleared off the table and opened up the map. "All the great constructions, the Mayans, the Chinese, the Egyptians. They made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence. And they left us a map." He explained as drew lines on the map. "Stonehenge, Snowden, the Great Orme. These are all coordinates taking us..." He paused for a moment as he found the location. "Here." He circled a place on the map named Greenwich.

"Greenwich?" Ian asked.

"The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is going to go ballistic. Increases and decreases in gravity, spatial extrusions...the very fabric of reality is going to be torn apart." Darcy said. Thor called his hammer to him as Selvig says, "I better get my pants."

Once we arrived in Greenwich, Thor and I went to go after Malekith. I stayed with Jane and Selvig as they entered into a library and woman asking us to be quiet. As Darcy and Ian set the poles, I noticed as the Ark appears in town. "I'm gonna hold him off." I said as I used my magic and teleported to where Malekith exited the Ark. I reappeared in front of him as Thor landed next to me.

"You needn't have come so far, Asgardians. Death would've come to you soon enough." Malekith taunted us.

"Not by your hand." Thor said as I grabbed a couple of daggers, allowing my magic to consume me and turning my eyes purple.

"Your universe was never meant to be. Your world and your family will be extinguished!" Malekith exclaimed as he held out his hands and Aether flies out from him. It hit us, sending Thor and I back. Thor and I managed to get up and I threw one of my daggers at him but he shot another Aether blast at us, deflecting my dagger and sending us flying backwards some more. As Malekith prepared another blast of Aether to shoot at us, Thor braced himself and I quickly placed a magic barrier around me, just like I did with Jane.

"You know, with all that power, I thought you'd hit harder." Thor taunted. Malekith then began floating upward as Aether swirled around him. Thor threw Mjolnir at him, sending Malekith flying backwards through the Dark Elves standing behind him, and crashing through concrete pillars and into a vehicle. Thor followed after him. "Meria, stay with the others!" I nodded and went back to Jane and Selvig.

I casted a spell which created a clone of me and I commanded it to go to Darcy and Ian to protect them. I arrived to where Selvig was at the same time as Jane arrived. "The Convergence will be in full effect in seven minutes." Selvig explained. I looked as my clone stood next to Darcy and Ian.

"That just means we have to keep Malekith busy for eight." Jane said and she turned the dial on her device. "Okay, you might want to hold on to something." Selvig clutched the pillar as I grabbed onto the other pillar beside me. Jane turned the dial and air ripples around a group of Dark Elves as they disappear.

"That is awesome!" Darcy yelled on the phone. "How did you do that?" Jane went to explain but was interrupted with Darcy saying, "Ooh! Get the guy with the sword!" Jane turned the dial when suddenly, Darcy, Ian and my clone disappeared.

"Oops." Jane said in surprise and guilt.

"Let's go." Selvig said. We then followed.

"Don't worry, my clone will protect them from any attacks." I explained, feeling that my clone was still intact. We rushed past a bunch of midgardians watching the fight between Thor and Malekith.

"What are you all doing? You need to get out of here, now!" Jane yelled at them.

"You're joking, right?" One of the midgardian's asked. "That's Thor out there! He's waving his hammer around and everything!" He explained, excited. Midgardians...

We continued on as Selvig yelled to Jane, "What are you doing?"

"My signal's not connecting." Jane explained as she tried to get it to work. Suddenly part of the building collapsed and I created a barrier that protected us from getting hit with debris. Suddenly, a group of Dark Elves turned the corner.

"Keep going, I'm going to hold them off." I said, walking forward.

"Jane! Come on!" Selvig yelled as he grabbed Jane and they left. As the Dark Elves got closer, I summoned up my magic in the palms of my hands and when they were close enough, I slammed my hands into the ground, causing ripples to run through the ground and hit the Dark Elves, causing all of them to fly backwards. I stood up and fled, catching up to Selvig and Jane.

We rushed as we arrived outside. We froze as more Dark Elves were in front of us. I pulled out my daggers and got into a fighting stance, ready to tell Selvig and Jane to get out of here before the Elves disappeared and beside us revealed Ian, Darcy and my clone. Darcy and Ian were apparently kissing and I found it amusing.

The others exchanged names and my clone disappeared and sent all of its memories into my head. Oh great, apparently there was a Frost Beast here in Midgard now. Guess I would take care of it later. I then watched as Thor's hammer flew right by us.

We went on our way and arrived to see the Convergence beginning to take place. "We're out of time." Jane said. Jane then took off with Selvig calling her name. I followed right behind her and apparently Selvig followed me. We arrived at the same time Thor did. "Thor! We're too late."

"The Convergence is at it's peak." Selvig said. I noticed that Thor looked at the equipment Selvig was carrying.

"Can those things stop it?" Thor asked.

"Not from here." Selvig answered.

"We can't get close enough." Jane said. I realized what Thor was gonna do.

"We can." I said, looking at Thor. Thor was uncertain but nodded. I took one of the poles while Thor took the other two poles and we rushed into the swirling Aether. It was difficult to reach Malekith but we both managed. We reached Malekith who had his hands outstretched as he released the Aether into the realms.

"Malekith!" I yelled out in anger. This is where he would pay for my husband's death. Malekith turned to us.

"Darkness returns, Asgardians. Have you come to witness the end of your universe?" Malekith asked.

"We've come to accept your surrender." Thor said before he threw one of the poles and Malekith caught it. The pole beeped and Malekith's arm disappeared. I then threw the other pole and it speared Malekith in the opposite shoulder and ripped off his other arm.

"You think you can stop this?" Malekith asked angrily. "The Aether cannot be destroyed." The Aether then took the form of his arms.

"But you can." Thor said as he called his hammer and started running towards Malekith. During this time, I let the Aether push me back and I flew outside of the Aether and landed on my back. I felt the wind get knocked out of me.

"Meria!" Jane yelled as she rushed over to me. I sat up as she reached me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good." I said, getting my breath back. We then heard her gadget beep and she turned the dial and Malekith disappeared. We then look and see Thor unconscious on the ground. The Ark then began to fall forward. I realized that the Ark would crush him. Jane ran towards Thor as Selvig yelled for her.

I got up and rushed forward. Jane tried to move him but he was too heavy and she threw herself over him. I arrived and pulled up a barrier around us. I just hoped my barrier was strong enough or all three of us would be crushed. Well, if I die, I might get to see Loki again. Suddenly, the Ark disappeared before it could hit us. We looked and saw that Selvig had the portal device in his hands. "Everyone, okay?"

I just laughed and sat back down on the ground, completely exhausted as my barrier dissipated. I then watched as Thor regained consciousness. Couldn't he have woken up sooner?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor: The Dark World. It belongs to Disney, Marvel Studios and the wonderful Mr. Stan Lee. I only own Meria and some of the plot modifications.**

After resting and catching our breath, Thor and I decided to return to Asgard to talk to Odin. I was nervous because I didn't want to go back in chains for fleeing Asgard. Thor and I arrived in the Throne Room and knelt before the Throne as Thor explained everything that had happened.

It was quiet for a moment before Odin said, "You once said there would never be a wiser King than me. You were wrong. The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new King in return?"

"My life, Father, I cannot be King of Asgard." Thor said and I looked at him shocked. "I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki, for all his grave imbalance, understood rule as I know I never will." Thor explained. My eyes looked at the floor in sadness. "The brutality, the sacrifice...It changes you. I'd rather be a good man than a great King."

"Is this my son I hear? Or the woman he loves?" Odin asked.

"When you speak, do I never hear Mother's voice?" Thor asked. Odin sighed and gave a solemn look. "This is not for Jane, Father. She does not know what I came here to say. Now forbid me to see her or say she can rule at my side, it changes nothing."

"There is something else, isn't there, my Son?" Odin asked.

"Yes, Meria's freedom." My eyes shot up to Thor's in surprise and shock. "Despite that she has broken the law during her imprisonment, she did help save all the realms. I would like for her to help me protect Asgard and all the nine realms." Thor offered. I became nervous.

"Fine. All of Meria's charges will be removed and she is free to live her life as a protector of the nine realms." Odin said eventually. I felt a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "But is this my legacy? One son who wanted the Throne too much, another who will not take it."

"Loki died with honor. I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?" Thor asked. I smiled fondly. Odin nodded and Thor went to offer Mjolnir back to Odin.

"It belongs to you. If you are worthy of it." Odin said, waving it off.

"I shall try to be." Thor said.

"I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune." Odin said to us both.

"We know." I said this time. Odin then looked at Thor.

"If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say, I would speak only from my heart. Go, my son." Odin said.

"Thank you, Father." Thor said as he turned to walk away.

"And Meria." Odin said to me. I looked at him curious. "I'm sure Loki would be proud of what you have done here today." He said. I smiled at that and nodded.

"Thank you, Allfather." I said smiling and went to follow Thor. "So, now that we're free, what are you planning to do?" I asked curiously.

"I am going to visit Jane since nothing is holding me here at the moment." Thor answered.

"Well, I need to go to Midgard myself. Apparently during the Convergence, a Frost Beast got through and it's loose in Greenwich." I explained. Thor froze at that. "Did you know about that Frost Beast?" I asked suspicious.

"I'm very sorry. He must have gotten through the same time Malekith and I went through." Thor explained. I sighed. Just great, having to clean up my brother's mess.

"You are lucky I'm such a nice sister." I said. "I'm going to go to Heimdall to send me to Earth. I'll see you later, brother." I said as I left. Thor bid farewell before using his hammer and he disappeared. I went to Heimdall and got sent down to Earth to take care of the Frost Beast.

I arrived and watched as it chased birds around the area. "Hey, foul beast!" I yelled out. The Frost Beast stopped and looked at me before growling out and coming towards me. I pulled my daggers out as my eyes turned purple, summoning the magic in me and ran at the beast to attack. Sure, I lost my husband but I would live my life how I want and live for him as well.

**And that's the end of the story. Thanks everyone for all the support. The next installment of this series is Iron Man 3 so be on the lookout for that one. But read and review and let me know what you think. See you all in the next story!**


End file.
